Deep Breath
by REDskies
Summary: Greece has insomnia, and Japan tries to help him however he can.


**Title:** Deep Breath  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Fluff  
**Characters/Pairings:** Greece/Japan  
**Summary:** Greece has insomnia, and Japan tries to help him.  
**Notes:** Fill from the kinkmeme, the request was for_ nation A who has insomnia, and nation B helps get them to sleep. Just straight up cuddling, holding, soothing-voice fluff-fluffity-fluff-fluff-fluff_. Although I must admit that this might be pushing fluff a little.

--

Running his fingers through the fur of the feline sitting on his lap, Greece was the absolute picture of relaxation and calmness.

Unfortunately, unlike the sleeping figure beside him, also the absolute picture of an insomniac.

Not that he _minded_, per se, Greece couldn't help but think, shifting himself closer to Japan, who's arm was nicely sprawled over his lap, lightly holding his waist. His partner was hardly likely to show this kind of unrestrained affection when he was more awake.

It was certainly a nice position to be sitting in; Just not at this ungodly hour.

"Meow~" The tabby in his lap looked up at Greece, then at the clock, and back at Greece again.

_As if I don't know that it's already five in the morning..._

"Shh. You'll wake--"

"Greece?"

"... Ah."

With only half of his face blearily lifted from the pillow, bangs falling into his face, and a pillow-impression on his left cheek, Greece absently decided that this was one of the cutest images of Japan. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

A few more blinks, and Japan rolled over to face him before the question set in.

"Oh um... No, no you didn't but--" He squinted at the wall-clock, pushing himself up sit (unfortunately moving the hand which had been very comfortable on Greece's waist) with his back to the headboard of the bed. "What are you doing up at five?"

"Couldn't sleep." The words were out before he could help it, and he _would_ have helped it if he could. Because he, _Greece_, the one who always seemed to be half-asleep during meetings, and napping around everywhere any other time, was suffering from _insomnia_ of all things. Even Hong Kong or Iceland would have to crack a laugh at that, he was quite sure.

"... Oh, I see." Greece looked over at Japan, who was looking right back at him, the sleep seemingly still at a slow fade, his brows lightly furrowed, and eyes staring off into some spot on the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Greece considered it. Why hadn't he told Japan indeed. Other than the fact that he might laugh, that is.

"I didn't want to bother you, or make you lose sleep over it."

"I wouldn't lose any--"

"Yeah, you would," Greece smiled, shifting over to face Japan as the tabby padded away to the foot of the bed. "You would say that you would stay up till I fell asleep, wouldn't you?"

Rendered slightly speechless at the prediction of his actions, Japan looked away, out the window, face flushed. "It wouldn't have been a problem; You know I wouldn't mind in the least."

Greece looked away as well, shrugging. "_I_ would mind." He didn't need to see Japan blush more to know that he would be embarrassed by such words.

For a while, the only thing that could be heard was the ticking of the clock. Greece snuck a look: Half-past five.

"Greece-san?"

The other man was still absently watching the second-hand on the clock make it's rounds. "Mm?"

_"Tell me next time"_ was right on his lips, begging Japan to muster up what little extra courage he found around Greece, and to just say what he truly felt--

"Let's go watch the sunrise."

Greece gave Japan a long look, suddenly breaking the eye-contact off to smile (ironically) sleepily.

"Sure."

As they both pulled on their clothes, Japan idly wondered just _how_ transparent he was to Greece.

--

The third time Greece tried to discreetly crick his back, Japan decided that politely trying not to notice wasn't going to help. "Greece-san, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just that my back aches a bit..."

Biting his lip, Japan shifted his cup of tea aside. "I-It's probably better if you lie down on a flat surface," he mumbled, gesturing towards the space and as (hopefully) discreetly as possible, his lap. Looking resolutely out into the sea, he honestly hoped his partner would catch on.

Greece took the hint, gently placing his head on Japan's right thigh. It was actually a mildly awkward position, with Greece's legs half-dangling off the edge of the wall, his back flat on the cold white stone, head on lap, with Japan's hands folded neatly beside him.

"G-Greece-san, if this position's uncomfortable, we could shift inwards--"

"Nah, it's fine. Just..." Reaching up, Greece pulled one of Japan's hands towards his chest, folding his own larger one. "There."

Cheeks pinking again, Japan nodded towards the expanse of sea in front of them, thumb idly stroking the back of Greece's palm.

He watched the first few rays of light scuttle over the seemingly endless stretch of blue, painting the white terraced houses the faintest tint of orange-pink, so different from the sunrises he saw at home, atop an apartment building or on his veranda.

"It's beautiful," he mumbled, smiling to himself.

_Deep breath._

"Your country is beautiful, Greece," he let out in a rushed exhale, looking down into his lap, where Greece was fast asleep.

"... You're beautiful."

**A/N**  
Late birthday present for Greece is late. But whatever, eh? I hope this is alright, OP? :3 As a side note, this would probably be a little while after Greece and Japan are in an established relationship, so they're still a teensy bit rocky with displays of affection and the like. Rereading this the morning after I wrote it, I realise that this is awfully cheesy. Damn.


End file.
